1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm signaling circuit for a timepiece, and in particular to an alarm signaling circuit which can externally control the volume of the alarm of the timepiece.
2. Prior Art
In accordance with the electronization of timepieces, an alarm signaling circuit has been recently electronized to perform alarm signaling at a preset time by a preset electronic sound of a melody. In such a kind, the electronic timepiece with alarming means there is a well-known means which can optionally determine the volume of the alarm and the volume of the alarm can be optionally selected in accordance with the user's choice of using conditions. For example, a loud alarming sound can be set for a wake-up call and a soft alarming sound can be set for an appointment set up time during the day time. Such usage of the alarm timepiece can enlarge its scope of utilization and apply effective alarming action.
The conventional means of this kind which requires one to determine the volume of the alarm depending on the using situation is inconvenient to use in an actual situation. When alarming action is required for waking up, there is a tendency that the alarming volume be selected louder than required, and the alarming volume control becomes meaningless. When the volume of the alarm is set to be soft for an appointment set-up time during the daytime, it is often left in this soft condition when it is to be used for a wake up call. As a result, the volume of the alarm is too soft to wake up the user and the alarming action is not sufficient. Accordingly, in the conventional alarming means there is a problem in that the alarm signaling circuit capable of alarming volume control cannot be applied sufficiently.